Please Don't Leave Me
by xxforgetme
Summary: When Elesis's only family member betrays her, she must learn the ways of the Grand Chase to defeat Kaze'aze. Sorry, I suck at summaries. ElesisxRonan
1. Chapter 1: Possession

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

* * *

_Beneath the wisps of smoke and the smell of tainted blood in the air, a shadowy figure made its way from the forest. It brushed away the black remains of the burnt trees and advanced towards Elesis. The clouds parted to reveal an old hag, covered in tattered clothing. In her arms, Elesis's brother lay helpless in the clutches of the evil witch. _

'_NO!' Elesis cried out. 'No!' she whispered brokenly._

Flashes of green and black blurred around her vision as she ran, stumbling over countless roots and trees, just wanting to get away from the nightmare that had become her life. Elesis wiped away her angry tears, adjusted the red scarf that she always wore and punched a tree heavily, bruising her hand in the process. She punched it again, making her hand bleed, then she punched it a final time, breaking her knuckle. The wound hurt, but the pain in her heart was much greater.

_Kaze'aze loomed forward with a threatening expression on her face. _

_'Kill him, Elesis.' She snarled. __'He betrayed me!' _

_'Wait. He betrayed you?' Elesis replied confusedly. _

_Kaze'aze leaned forward, baring her yellowed teeth. 'You foolish child! You didn't know that he was going to kill you? Kill you and inherit all your family riches and serve ME? No, but he was too weak. When the time came he was weakened by love. HAH, THE FOOL!' _

'_NO! I don't believe you. He would never do such a thing!' Elesis cried out in despair. _

_Kaze'aze snorted and pointed one knobbly finger at Elesis. Suddenly she was filled with blood lust and a longing to kill. Her eyes, once warm red orbs transformed into blank glowing whites. She was possessed and only had one purpose. To kill._

Elesis collapsed on the deserted shore of an ocean, sobbing and beating the water that lapped gently on the wet sand. She couldn't believe that she had killed someone, that someone being her own brother!

She glared at the sun and shouted at the sky, 'WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE POSESSED BY THAT MORON!'

Elesis growled and lay on the soaked sand, not caring that the tide was going to come in soon, just wanting to die.

The water rose higher and higher, covering Elesis's face as she smiled underneath the waves. The water looked so calm and relaxing, swishing gently on the surface as the sun sliced through the water burning her face. Suddenly she felt like she was being burnt, her lungs straining for air and feeling like she was about to burst.

_'So this is what death feels like,' _she thought.

She waited, accepting every stab of burning pain that shot through her, waiting for her life to end.

* * *

Alone. It was a sad word, promising fear and isolation. Fear. It too was a disturbing word, bring sorrow and pain. Death. _'It is quite a peaceful word now,'_ Elesis thought. She lay in the dark swirls of death, drinking in the peace and quiet. It was so quiet.

'…She's awake, I think..' A male's rich voice broke through her reverie. What? Death wasn't supposed to broken by male voices….or maybe she wasn't dead. She tried opening her eyes, and black spots bloomed across her vision.

Who was she? What was she doing here? What was that weird blue blob bobbing in the distance? A handsome face loomed over hers and his mouth opened, revealing pearly white teeth.

'Hello, My name is Ronan..' He said, looking concernedly at Elesis. 'I found you washed up ashore near Elven Forest. Do you want to come with me? I can find food for you.'

'Who am I? What am I doing here and wha- ' She broke off.

A blue slime pounced on her and started jiggling. 'GET OFF ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF JELLY!' She shrieked.

Ronan looked a bit hurt. 'Umm. That stupid piece of jelly is in fact my pet and she's called Yuki.'

Elesis blushed and looked down. 'Oh. OMG, WHY AREN'T I WEARING ANY CLOTHES?' She quickly hid herself with her long red hair.

It was Ronan's turn to blush. 'Um well, I suppose the tide washed away your clothing or something..'He stuttered, face going about ten shades redder than Elesis. 'Oh, and what's your name?' He asked, regaining his composure.

'I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing here, what happened, who I am…I JUST DON'T KNOW!' Elesis said wearily.

'Well if it helps I found this tied to your legs when I found you,' Ronan said, handing her a red scarf.

Elesis frowned and took the scarf, smelling the warm scent. Everything came rushing back, the childhood memories of eating apples in Trial Forest, winning her first victory, killing her..brother, watching Kaze'aze walk away with a triumphant look and her wanting to just die and melt away…

'Why? Why didn't you just let me diiieeeeeee?' She screamed, punching Ronan heavily in the stomach. He stumbled and muttered under his breath, 'I see you have regained your memory..' Elesis crumpled and cried, shedding hot tears on Ronan's shirt and punching his arm repeatedly.

'Hey, watch it! This is a new, OW, shirt, OW, you know! And, OW, lighten up on the, OW, punching..'He said, rubbing his arm. Elesis continued crying, holding onto Ronan for dear life.

It was night-time and Ronan was carrying a sleeping Elesis to the GC mansion. He felt a connection to the girl, he wanted to help her, befriend her, with her rosy cheeks, flaming hair and a temper to match. He was sure she was a good fighter, he saw her badge and was shocked that a girl could get the fourth job of a knight, Saviour. He planned on persuading Seighart, the leader of the Grand Chase to let her join. Besides, they needed a swordsman.

Elesis stirred on his shoulder, breathing in the warm scent of Ronan and feeling his muscles tense as he sensed her waking up.

'Where are you taking me, Ronan?' She asked, yawning.

'To my house. Well, Lass, Arme, Jin, Amy, Mari, Seighart, Ryan, Lire and my house.' He corrected.

Elesis gasped. 'Wow, you're like some kind of exclusive club…'

Ronan stifled a laugh. 'We are actually. Have you heard of The Grand Chase? We have a goal to punish Kaze'aze for all the bad deeds that she has done.'

Elesis' bottom lip trembled at the mention of the witch. Ronan sensed the tension and didn't push the subject further. Elesis sighed. 'Wow, the Grand Chase. Aren't you like majorly good at fighting and stuff?' Ronan chuckled. 'I guess we are, but we also have mages, dancers and all sorts of weird people in the Chase.'

Elesis raised one eyebrow. 'How can a dancer fight?'

'Don't ask me. You'll see when you meet Amy. If she doesn't already know that you're coming..' Ronan said.

'What? She can see the future or something?' Elesis asked, wide-eyed.

'I guess. She was captured by Kaze'aze as a servant but she escaped with a potion that allowed her to see the future, but only if the future allows itself to be shown.'

Elesis didn't hear. She was already asleep again on Ronan's shoulder.

The moon shone like a spotlight on the GC Mansion. Ronan tediously carried Elesis over to the front porch and heard her murmur,

'Ka…ze'aze…please…don't….' in her sleep. Ronan's eyes widened as he opened the door and sudden sharp scream erupted from Elesis' mouth. She stirred and opened her eyes sleepily, gaping at the sight of Ronan carrying her.

'DUDE, don't freaking carry me. I'm not a baby, you know..' She hopped out from his arms and gazed around the mansion lobby. 'Woah, this place is really fancy…'

Ronan pressed a few buttons on the lift and they went up. Elesis fidgeted under the unwavering gaze of Ronan and when they reached the top floor Elesis leapt out. She was immediately hugged by a pink-haired girl that was holding a -. 'Hi! You must be Elesis..RONAN'S GIRLFRIEND! My name is Amy.'

Elesis flushed and retorted indignantly, 'I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!'

Ronan looked at his toes and was tomato-red. 'Aww, little Ronan is sad!' She replied in a mocking voice.

'Okay, okay, enough of the gossip, let's meet Arme and Lass.' Ronan said hurriedly. He swiftly pointed to two heads close together, one purple and one silvery-white.

'HEY, YOU LOVEBIRDS! Meet Elesis!'Arme jumped up to give her a soft hug while Lass muttered a gruff 'Hi.'

Ronan smiled and yelled, 'SEIGHART! MARI! JIN! RYAN! LIRE!' And 5 of the Grand Chase members hurried to greet Elesis with a chorus of 'Hi's and 'Hey's and 'Welcome Elesis!' Elesis yawned and blushed as her stomach growled. 'Ronan! You didn't give her any food? She must be starving!' Arme said, flitting to the kitchen closely followed by Amy, who was wearing a very bright pink chef's hat.

Soon the smell of roast harpy and vegetables was wafting through the air as Elesis and Lass waited hungrily at the table. 'Dinner's ready you little pigs!' Amy cried out, winking at Lass as he tried to grab a harpy leg. Elesis didn't even care that she had just been called a pig {even though if she wasn't half-starved she would of slashed the living daylights out of Amy}, and at this stage she would probably eat dirt just to get something in her stomach. Ew. Dirt. Okay, erase that thought.

All the Grand Chase members ate heartily and when Arme came down bearing a large cherry pie, Lass cheered and Arme blushed. 'It's Lass's favourite food, Elesis.' Ronan whispered in my ear, laughing throatily. O.O

Big, scary Lass's favourite food was cherry pie? This was a crackpot. Elesis and Lass tore through the pie like maniacs and when the last slice of pie remained, everyone watched through stifled laughs as Elesis and Lass both tried to grab the last piece.

'It's mine!' Lass hissed.

'No, it's MINE.' Elesis said between her teeth.

'I like this girl!' Seighart cried out, slapping Elesis on the back while Mari glared at him.

Elesis and Lass finally agreed to compromise, cutting the pie in half but not before she snagged a bit from Lass's half, causing him to grunt in disdain. Everyone full on pie and harpy meat retreated to their rooms.

'Your room is just this way, it's pretty much blank, but you'll be residing with Arme.' Ronan said, leading her up the stairs.

Elesis opened the door and looked around the room. Arme's side was littered with purple plush pillows and dark curtains while her side was cream, with a simple white bed.

'You can change it later if you want,' Ronan said before heading down to his own room. Elesis perched on the bed and stretched, changing into her an old sweatshirt and some tattered shorts. She shook her hair out and made her way to the bathroom, but not before polishing her swords and sheathing it in a leather case.

She was brushing her teeth when Ronan came in, wrapped in a towel and gaping at her for a second then coming back in clothed. Elesis was sure her face was 3000 shades of red, and that it was slowly erupting small flames.

'Umm. Elesis? This is the male toilet..the female one is across the hall.' Ronan said, smirking a bit.

'Umm. Okay..thank you!' She said quickly before dashing down the hall.

'Geez. She's lucky that Ryan didn't come here naked or something.' Ronan muttered, splashing his face.

After Elesis had showered and made herself comfortable in bed, Arme came in, dressed in her pj's and holding a book.

'Hey. I'm just going to read for a while. You okay with it?' She asked.

'Sure, it's fine.' Elesis replied, snuggling into the sheets. She quickly fell asleep, with the moonlight bathing her face. It was funny how one life could end while the other was just beginning.

* * *

**Soo...Did you like it? It's my first fic, please don't kill me for spelling errors. Anyway, please review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Proving Worthy

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

* * *

It had been a tough week of training and getting to know the people in the GC Mansion. But now it was time to prove her loyalty to The Grand Chase. This was the time that she was most fearing.

Jin and Ryan dumped Elesis in the middle of the Grand Chase Square as The Knight Master strode purposely into the square, her face set in grim determination.

'Elesis. Hello. So you must prove yourself worthy of Grand Chase. Who knows? You might just be another _traitor_.'

Gasps echoed around the square. Elesis flushed and glared at the Knight Master. She already knew she was going to despise her.

'For your information, I …I' She faltered. Unable to flashback to that horrible night where her one family member was snatched from her, she bowed her head respectfully.

The Knight Master gestured to Ronan. 'Ronan! You will be the first to fight her, due to your…acquaintanceship'. Sniggers ran through the crowd.

Ronan pulled his armour on and grinned encouragingly at Elesis. Elesis picked out a few pieces of armour and didn't look Ronan in the eye.

'1..2..3!' The Knight Master shouted.

Ronan began circling Elesis as she remained frozen on the spot. Then he pounced. Elesis had learnt to defend herself but she couldn't. Eyeing Ronan like a target, trying to feel through his weak spots, it was like murder.

_Isn't that what you've already done? _A voice inside her head beckoned toward a dark spiral.

_You killed your brother. Your own brother. And now, you are going to kill Ronan and the rest of The Grand Chase? What sick person. _

Elesis shook her head and tried to exterminate her thoughts. She felt Ronan's blade digging into her hand as it cut through. The voice continued.

_You actually liked it you know. You liked killing him._

_I did NOT!_

Elesis felt like screaming at herself as she felt the first tears fall, dripping like winter rain down her cheeks as she let herself get sliced on the arm by Ronan.

_You liked killing him, you liked it so much that every time for dinner you would volunteer to hunt for the thrill of death. _

Elesis's tears were flowing freely now across her cheeks, cutting rivulets of pain down her face.

_Hmm? Do you admit it now? You are not worthy of The Grand Chase's time, better just walk away now …-_

_No I won't…_Even her internal voice was weak. She realised who was speaking and doubled over in pain. Kaze'aze.

* * *

So she ran.

She ran from all the pain left behind from Kaze'aze's attack, from all the sleepless night where Arme though she was sleeping but really she was silently crying. She ran away from all the voices in her head, begging her to kill, to destruct. She ran away from herself, from Ronan and his trusting eyes and the friendship she knew she didn't deserve. _What have I become?_ She asked herself. She remembered who she was before. A strong, bad-tempered swordsman who was fearless and competitive. Now she was reduced to weak tears.

Kaze'aze.

Just the mention of her name sent endless shivers down Elesis's spine. She had brought so much pain in Elesis's life. She remembered when she was three and a wolf-like woman walked through the door, taking both her parents and leaving her brother and her behind. She remembered the endless battles that when she left the villages war torn and her brother and she had to find a new home. She remembered the countless times her ugly face had haunted her nightmares and the way her sheets were drenched in sweat and tears. Oh, she remembered much.

But the most heartbreaking thing, the most agonizing part of Kaze'aze was that she was unbeatable. The way that Elesis would just stand there, hopelessly looking as her loved ones perished beneath her evil gaze was unbearable. And this time, this time Kaze'aze gave sorrow to her family. In the worst possible way.

Elesis sniffled as she tripped over a rock and was sent sprawling onto the wet ground. Rain began to pour, slowly at first and then harder, pounding onto the mulch that Elesis was resting on. She could get up, but she wasn't bothered to, it was nice just running away, running away from everything.

_So you just will run and run? _Kaze'aze's voice retorted in her head.

'GOD WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?' Elesis shrieked, jerking herself upright.

'SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' DON'T YOU HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO TORTURE?'

'Umm..? Elesis?' Ronan's head meekly popped out from behind a tree.

'Would you mind telling me what that was all about?'

Elesis sighed and stubbornly crossed her arms. 'No.'

Ronan sighed. 'If it makes you feel any better, Lass was under Kaze'aze's control as well, but I don't know how a swordsman could get possessed…'

Elesis gasped. 'How did you know about that? Oh god. Did you tell anyone?'

'Um, I know because I heard you screaming in your sleep over the past week about her and no, I didn't tell anyone.

Elesis slumped back onto the ground and whispered,' I know. It's just so hard. I'm normally not like this.'

Ronan patted her head sympathetically. 'Tell me what she did to you.'

Elesis tried to respond but then her head spun from all the pain that Kaze'aze's attack had inflicted.

'It's just not fair Ronan! She caused so much pain to our family…' Suddenly Ronan was pulled back and The Knight Master stood in his place.

'Tell me Elesis. Why do you cry every time you fight?' Elesis stared at the sky before starting in a hoarse whisper, 'Kaze'aze…she caused a lot of disruption and pain in our lives…'

The Knight Master snorted. 'Elesis, we have all been attacked by Kaze'aze, we understand-' Elesis broke her off by punching The Knight Master in the face.

'SHUT UP! You don't understand ANYTHING! How would you feel if one day your parents had been taken from you and you had to work for the survival of your brother? How would you feel if you were possessed by her and was forced to kill your own family member? HUH? I would trade being attacked 1000 times if only my brother was still alive. Stop taking everything you have for granted.' Elesis screamed.

The Knight Master was taken aback. 'I'm so sorry, I had no idea…' 'Don't apologize. No one EVER DOES.' Elesis sighed.

'Wow, that's some story,' Jin said, emerging from the shadows, followed by the rest of The Chase.

Elesis buried her hands in her lap and muttered, 'I can't believe I lost my temper at a time like this..'

The Knight Master patted her head and said resolutely, 'I'm sorry Elesis. I honestly am.' Elesis swiped her hand away and looked away ashamedly. 'No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Can I continue with the fighting match?' Ronan appeared, tying his hair in a loose ponytail and grinning at her. 'You sure can!'

* * *

Elesis was dressed by Sumi, a sweet blond girl that handed her pieces of armour meekly.

'Miss, what level are you?'

'I don't know. I only know that I trained myself up to Saviour standard and I'm a swordsman.'

Elesis replied, admiring a piece of armour that was hanging up on a hook. It was pink-red, covered with diamond studs that shone through all faucets of the diamonds. It was a beautiful piece, but Elesis knew it would cost a fortune. She settled on a more comfortable travellers set and headed out into the arena once more.

The air smelt musky and of sandalwood and battle tension. Elesis braced herself for a good fight as she stretched her frigid muscles and watched the small children running around Lass and Arme, asking countless questions. 'Arme! How do you fight with magic so well? ' A small child with pink pigtails that swung from side to side asked. Suddenly everyone's attention diverted from Arme to Elesis. 'Hello! Hello!' The pink-haired girl said, her eyes shining with curiosity.

'My name is Ayumu! You are the new Grand Chase member, right?' Ayumu was practically bounding and leaping,

Elesis wistfully flashbacked to the days when she was a child:

'_Come on Ruka!' Little Elesis shrieked happily, skipping through the littered seaweed around Kerrie Beach. 'Come on! I'll race you into the water!' Ruka shied behind, his hair shielding his face from the sunlight. 'No way, Elesis! I'll beat you for sure!' Ruka exclaimed. Elesis leapt into the water like a fish and dived under, beckoning Ruka to follow. They were just two mindless kids back then, so carefree and unaware of the world and just how cruel it could be._

Elesis looked down at the top of Ayumu's head and patted it.

'I might be joining The Grand Chase if I pass a series of tests.' She replied.

Ayumu beamed. 'I really hope you pass them! Good luck!'

Elesis thought about the innocence and the angelic aura of Ayumu and whispered quietly to herself. 'Yeah, I hope I do, too.'

The Knight Master lead Elesis to the fighting grounds where she would battle each Grand chase member one by one. Elesis had seen Ronan and the others practicing and she knew they were good. Question was, was she good enough to beat them? Elesis had all-rounded knowledge about sword-wielding, attacking and defence, but she had taught herself these things from watching villagers battle off Kaze'aze.

The Knight Master once again shouted, 'One..Two…THREE!' and Elesis crouched down low, dashing when Ronan started the fight with as swift blow. Elesis brought her sword down and screamed 'Chaos Saviour-Up!' She brought down her sword, spinning wildly on Ronan as she stood there in shock, pinned to the ground by a panting Elesis.

'Wow you're really goo-'he was cut off by Elesis slashing her sword once more against his arm and defeating him.

Elesis was breathless and awaited her judgement. No-one in the square spoke. They had never seen such a master swordsman, one who wielded both swords delicately, but in a fashion that could kill even the most experienced person. She was truly a force to me reckoned with.

'OOHHH, me next! Me next!' Amy said, side stepping her way through the throng of people.

Elesis wiped the sweat off her brow and polished her sword. 'One…Two..THREE!' An overly-enthusiastic person in the crowd screamed.

Elesis felt faint, and the familiar feel of craziness swept over her. Before the last few waves of sanity would ebb away, Elesis stabbed one of the veins in her arm, making her drop to the ground. The last thing she heard was the numerous gasps and hoots from the crowd as she plunged into blackness.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she saw two concerned purple orbs above her own looking down at her.

'E..Elesis? Are you okay?' Arme said, placing a cool hand on Elesis's burning forehead. Elesis looked around and downed a cup of chilled water on the table next to her.

'Why did you stab yourself?' Arme asked, wrapping herb-infused bandages on her wound and applying one of her healing spells to Elesis. Elesis exhaled and began to explain.

'Well, I have this urge sometimes to be umm..like crazy…'

Arme looked alarmed but continued bandaging her arm while the other Grand Chase members watched on in fascination.

'Well, ever since I got possessed by Kaze'aze, I have been wondering why she chose a swordsman instead of a mage…Lass told me that she has a special scroll hidden somewhere in Trial Forest that allows her to possess other characters besides mages…' Elesis began.

Lire gasped. 'She chose you for a reason Elesis. The only time she has ever possessed someone that wasn't a mage was..was 1000 years ago..An elite swordsman named Ayumu…'

Ryan nodded. 'It's true Arme. Kaze'aze chose to possess Elesis for a reason, we must watch out for her extra carefully from now on.'

Elesis's head was reeling. Ayumu, as in the child from GC Square? No, the elite swordsman would be dead by now…and how could she take on the form of a child? This was making her dizzy.

'Don't load her with info!' Arme cried, watching Elesis's eyes go blank for a second. 'She's still recovering from quite a bad shock..'

The rest of the GC members nodded and left Elesis alone in her bed except for Lass who stayed behind. Lass perched on the edge of Elesis's bed and studied her for second.

'How does it feel like being possessed?' Lass asked, genuinely interested.

'I thought you already knew, Lass. Weren't you also possessed?'Elesis yawned and pulled the covers up.

'Well, I was possessed but only in bloodlust. I wonder..how does it feel like being crazy?'

Elesis flinched and said harshly, 'It feels horrible. Like your life is controlled by another person. Like you have to say stuff that you don't want to say, do stuff that you don't want to do or sometimes, kill people you don't want to kill.'

Lass nodded sadly and slipped out the door, lightly banging an eaves-dropping Ronan in the hallway who immediately put his hands up in surrender and scurried down the hall like a startled squirrel.

Elesis fell back asleep, haunted by the memory of Kaze'aze as always. Little did she know a watchful eye from outside was keeping her company as she slept. _Ayumu._


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**NOTE: Utsuro kindly managed to inform me about the error in chapter one, about Elesis being naked and then STAYING naked. O.O**

**Sorry, I just get so excited about putting a chapter on I forget about editing…xD. Anyway thanks for telling me and enjoy this chapter! -R**

* * *

_Elesis was trapped. A woman stood there, her face expressing no emotion but you could see pain etched into her forehead over the years. The woman took Elesis's hand and lead her into a dark, damp castle surrounded by thick undergrowth. Elesis's eyes widened as she was a familiar wolf-like hag appear from the shadows. Kaze'aze smiled at the woman, and requested her to hand over Elesis. Elesis screamed and kicked but it was no use. She WAS trapped._

Elesis shot up out of her bed, sweating and panting. It was still dark and Arme was still sleeping next to Lass. The two had gone to sleep together after Lass had been too lazy to return to his own bed. Elesis smiled.

They looked so cute together, so perfect and right, but Arme was still as stubborn as a rock. She refused to believe that Lass had any feelings for her and that quote;

'We are just very good friends.' Elesis plopped down on her own bed and tried to sleep again, but then a loud thud from outside followed by a shrill, 'DAMN!' alerted her.

She pulled on one of her warmer sweats and headed out to see the commotion. Ronan was being an idiot once more and had decided to get something to eat when he had bumped his head in the dark. Elesis giggled to herself and helped him up, smacking his head.

'Ronan, I'll get you something.' Elesis said grinning. 'Most likely if you do, you will end up with a broken arm or something.'

She fixed him a plate of warm cookies and milk and stole a cookie for herself.

'Umm, Elesis?' Ronan asked in between bites. 'I think Amy wants you to go shopping today.'

Elesis popped a piece of cookie in her mouth and spat it out again. 'What?' She said in disbelief. 'I still have to defeat Ryan, Lire and Seighart to be a part of The Chase! I'm meant to do that today!' Elesis pouted, crunching on her cookie with extra force.

'Trust me Elesis, you do NOT want to mess with Amy when she's in…umm..shopping mode. Last time Jin refused and ended up with an Amy-hand-shaped slap forever imprinted on his cheek.'

Elesis sighed. It was no use to argue, she'll just have to battle Lire, Ryan and Seighart after shopping.

'You know, Amy said she was deeply impressed with your skills and Lass did too. And Lass never complements anyone except for Arme.'

Ronan ducked his head as Elesis threw a cookie at him.

'Ronan! You look so funny…you have a milk moustache!' Elesis giggled, chortling all the way through her milk.

'What? Where?' Ronan asked, slightly annoyed.

Elesis grabbed a tissue and lightly dabbed his mouth. Ronan began to turn redder and redder and redder, so Elesis withdrew her hand, for fear he might combust.

'Umm, okay. I'm going to get some…SLEEP! Yeah, sleep, that's it.' Ronan stuttered, hurriedly rushing back to his room but not before another, 'DAMN!' erupted through the halls. Elesis laughed and thought about how nice Ronan was to her these past weeks.

_'He's certainly my best-guy-friend, _she thought. Elesis crept back into her bed and shut the light, waiting for the sun to rise.

'Get up! Get up! Get up!' Amy screamed, dragging Elesis and Arme to the kitchen. Ronan, Ryan, Lire and Seighart were already eating. Amy headed down into the bedrooms to inflict some more pain to the other GC members.

'God. I hate our shopping trips.' Ronan muttered under his breath shooting a glare towards Amy's direction.

When all the Chase members were up, Arme teleported them to the Treant Mall, which was right beside Trial forest. It was bustling in the cold hours of the morning, with countless shops lined up against each other and the smell of coffee and cake wafting in the air. Amy jumped up and pushed Elesis in a furniture shop, waiting for her to choose something.

'C'mon, Elesis! Buy something! You can't stay in a white, boring room forever!'

Elesis was tempted to say,' Yes I can!' and barge out of the mall but she knew Amy would probably kill her.

She settled on a simple red and white bed and some velvet curtains with tassels. Amy nodded her approval.

'Nice choice. Simple and very chic.'

What was she? Interior design expert or something? Elesis snorted and let herself be dragged into another clothing store.

'Arme! This is sooo you!' Amy gushed.

After 3 hours of that and a tantrum from Lass who did not want to be dressed in a matching purple suit with Arme (You have to imagine, it would be pretty tacky), the torture was finally OVER. Elesis sighed in relief as she got teleported back to the GC Mansion by a tired Arme who immediately slumped on the couch, snoring softly. Elesis walked out the door and settled on the hammock outside with a mug of hot chocolate. She had made the hammock herself much to her own surprise and it had quickly grown to be one of her favourite places around the Mansion.

She was just about to nod off when she heard footsteps next to her. Ronan smiled at her and plopped himself next to Elesis, looking at the sun setting across the horizon.

'So, Ele-' Ronan was interrupted by the hammock squealing and rocking forwards and backwards.

Elesis frowned and gasped as her side ripped in half. She narrowly missed falling, as Ronan caught her. Their noses touched awkwardly and Ronan stared intensely at her. She stared at him in shock.

'Do you.._like_ me?' Elesis asked, her mouth distorting into a grimace.

Ronan hung his head and glared at the floor. 'Do you like ME?'

Elesis and Ronan played glaring wars until Ronan's face started to hurt. They were both too stubborn.

'Well..I think do.' Ronan quickly said as he left but she wasn't sure she heard him right.

Elesis prepared to sew the hammock back together but the Knight Master came rushing into the room. Elesis crept back inside.

'Elesis! There you are.' The Knight Master looked out of breath.

'I have just been informed that you must pass the GC tests TODAY, due to a sudden misunderstanding...' Elesis gaped while Ryan, Lire and Seighart whooped.

'Can you take on the three of them at once?' The Knight Master looked worried. 'We don't have much time..'

Elesis nodded and gestured for Seighart, Ryan and Lire to come.

'Arme can you teleport us?' She asked, tapping the tired mage on the head. 'Sure.' Arme replied, teleporting them then falling back asleep.

The training grounds felt more tense then usual as Elesis did some exercises to a dummy. She stretched like a cat then ran a few laps around the circle. She though she saw Ayumu watching her confirmed she was just seeing things.

'Quickly, Elesis!' The Knight Master shouted. 'One...Two..Three!'

Elesis ran like a cat, dodging the arrows that Lire fired at her while watching amazedly as Ryan turned into a wolf. Seighart was easy to take down because he was still tired from the shopping trip but Ryan and Lire were really good. Elesis slashed Ryan on the back with one sword and Lire on the leg with the other. She spiralled swiftly towards Ryan, defeating him. Lire remained and released multiple arrows at Elesis, but she nimbly dodged them and leapt up into the air and shrieked, 'Hiiyyyy-aa!' before crashing her sword on Lire defeating her as well.

The Knight Master looked impressed.

'Welcome to The Grand Chase Elesis! Now the last slot is filled, so no one else can join!'

A chorus of disappointed murmurs rustled through the crowd. Elesis smiled victoriously. She made her way back to the GC mansion, but then a pair of hands covered her eyes and a hessian sack muffled her screams. Elesis struggled like a wild rabbit but no avail.

She was dumped in a small tent and the hessian bag was removed. The hands slowly parted and Elesis gasped as Ayumu stood there, looking sadly into Elesis's eyes.

'Do you know who I am?' Ayumu asked, sounding wistful.

Elesis shook her head. Ayumu nodded silently and the air around her began to shimmer. Elesis felt dizzy as the little girl transformed into a woman. Elesis choked as she recognized her. She was the woman from her dream!

'Elesis...I am your mother...' Ayumu said hesitantly. Elesis's face contorted into different expressions, pain, anger, relief and fear. It was too much for her to handle, but she held onto consciousness even though it would have been a blessed relief to let go.

'But you're meant to be dead.' Elesis said the words harshly.

Ayumu paled and replied, 'Yes, but when I was 23, Kaze'aze made me an immortal and possessed me. I was one of her specialties; she liked me so she didn't control me too much.' Ayumu continued on in a whisper, 'But I betrayed her by marrying your father. Apparently my first alliance had to be to her not to love.'

Elesis nodded. 'Go on.'

'Well, I ignored her and was happily married for 2 years before we had your brother. Kaze'aze was furious and said if we had another child, she would inflict deep sorrow in our family. I promised we would not have another child.'

Elesis gulped. 'But you had me..'

'Yes..'Ayumu said in a cracked voice. 'By accident, but when I saw you I couldn't throw you away! You were my daughter and Kaze'aze would just have to deal. But then Kaze'aze came to our house when you were three and took us away from you. That was the worst day of my life.'

Elesis's eyes began to water.

'Kaze'aze controlled me for the first time. She made me kill your father..like you killed your brother.' Elesis was silently sobbing as Ayumu continued, deathly pale. 'From then on, she has possessed me. The only thing you can do to stop the spell is too kill Kaze'aze and burn the scrolls that allow her to possess.'

Elesis was red with rage. 'But that's impossible! Kaze'aze is unbeatable! We will die out there!'

Ayumu smiled. 'That's where you are wrong. I have these potions that I have mixed for you and your Grand Chase members. These allow you to have 3 lives out there instead of one.' Elesis's eyes widened. 'As in resurrect?' 'Yes, Elesis. Use it well. Don't waste they are extremely precious. Many people would do anything to get their hands on these.'

Ayumu was fading out. 'Go now, Kaze'aze is taking me away from here, GO!' before Ayumu became melded into the air again.

Elesis slowly processed the information Ayumu had given her. The Grand Chase had to destroy Kaze'aze. Not just for her sake, but for all the people whose lives have been tormented by her. It just wasn't right, letting such an evil being live. Elesis's brow was set in grim determination.

When she came back to the Mansion, everyone was waiting with packed bags and equipment. Elesis was in shock.

'How did you know I was going to ask you to kill Kaze'aze?' Amy tapped her temple.

'Future-seeing is awesome, you see. How was the meeting with your mother like?'

The other Chase members grinned as Elesis slowly produced the elixir of Resurrection.

'Use sparingly, please. Lives could be lost if we misuse this.' Elesis said, looking around the room as the Grand Chase members nodded seriously.

'Let's whip some dog butt!' Ryan screamed.

'Um..isn't that you?' Lire replied teasingly. Ryan sulked but kept walking up ahead.

* * *

Ronan shyly approached Elesis and shoved her hammock in her arms.

'I know how much you like this hammock so I sewed it back together for you.' She blushed and accepted the hammock.

'Lass! You have the map to Kaze'aze's castle right? Arme asked, receiving a nod from Lass.

'Okay, I will guide you guys.' Ronan came up to Elesis and explained, 'Arme's the best at reading maps. Last time Lass tried reading and we went around the wrong direction.'

Elesis snorted. 'Typical.'

It was getting dark, so Elesis set out a camp fire and everyone huddled around it. Arme made a relaxing herbal tea and everyone clinked mugs.

'To defeating Kaze'aze!' They shouted, their voices echoing through the chilly night air.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review! The first five chapters will be out really quickly, but then the rest will be weekly.**

**-R**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy & Envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**

* * *

**

Elesis groaned under the weight of the bag she was carrying.

She was in charge of carrying all the bags and was currently wishing she had never volunteered. Ryan, Lass and Seighart were sniggering and pointing to a flushed Amy who was forced to pee in a bush due to um..basic needs. Amy walked out of the bush with her head held high, but because she didn't see where she was going, she bumped into a tree by mistake. Amy's eyes shot daggers at the tree as she rubbed her head. By then Ryan was on the floor clutching his stomach while Lass was banging the ground repeatedly. They were all laughing like maniacs but stopped when a beautiful girl slipped past the trees.

'Wow..' Lass exclaimed, pointing to the blonde girl peeking between the trees.

Arme was slightly hurt, but tried to not let it show.

'Hello..' The girl said in a musical voice. 'My name is Sakura, mind if I join you for a while? I'm heading in the same direction.'

She really was beautiful. Her hair flowed like silk down to her slim waist and perfect curves and she was wearing a pink dress that was cut flawlessly and travelled down to her feet. She was the kind of girl all girls would kill to be and Elesis felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw Sakura and Ronan exchange glances.

Wait. _'You don't like Ronan remember? He is only your friend. Best-friend. Whatever.' _Elesis thought to herself, willing the words to be true.

Sakura slipped the straps off Elesis's back and smiled at her.

'You go ahead and rest, I'll carry the bags.' She said, revealing a line of perfect white teeth. Great, now she was jealous of Sakura's TEETH. Elesis sighed as she ran towards Arme who was up ahead near Lass.

'Wait!' Sakura said. 'My brother needs to join us as well? Can he? His name is Ryokei.'

A muscular boy stepped out from the shadows, waving his hand about and cheerfully smiling.

Elesis gaped like a fish. Were these people real life versions of Ken and Barbie or something? Because they sure look like they are. She sneaked a glance at the male Grand Chase members who were proudly puffing their chests out, trying to look more intimidating and failing miserably.

'Look out!' Jin yelled, pointing to a slime and a mushroom.

They were bouncing haphazardly towards Elesis.

'These must be the Trial forest fiends!' Arme called above the bouncing.

Elesis brought down her swords on two slimes, bringing them to their deaths. The leafy hat that they wore floated to the ground slowly and disappeared.

'Apparently they have numbers but no skill!' Lass exclaimed, swiftly unsheathing his nodachi and clunking two mushrooms together.

Arme was charging up her mp and yelled, 'DEEP IMPACT!' obliterating every slime and mushroom in the forest. Elesis clapped her on the back as Lass stared adoringly at her. Sakura and Ryokei watched with their mouths agape.

'Wow, you guys are the pros..heh? Sakura gasped, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Elesis felt like shaking her and saying, _'Take that you evil-headed barbie!'_ but refrained from doing so.

* * *

The members of the Grand Chase continued walking, until they came across a large stream. Jin immediately began shedding his clothes and jumping into the water.

'Come on!' He yelled, his head popping out of the stream.

Elesis and Arme looked at each other and shrugged, stepping behind a large tree to change.

Ryan followed them. 'Get out perv!' Elesis shrieked, pushing Ryan into the stream.

Ryan landed in the stream with a splash, sending clear water droplets in the air as sunshine glimmered on the rippling lake.

Elesis was already clothed in a two piece red bathing suit and leapt into the water, collapsing between Sakura and Ronan on purpose.

'Ooops,' Elesis said, not meaning it.

She swam towards Arme and Lire who were whispering about the newcomers. 'Did you see her hair? It's so pretty. I wonder what shampoo she uses..'Lire said thoughtfully.

'Urggnnnh' Elesis groaned. Why was everyone so fascinated by Sakura? Personally, she didn't see the point.

_Yeah, except that she's seducing Ronan. _A voice said tauntingly inside her head. _I don't even like Ronan! I'm an independent woman. _Elesis thought.

_Independent woman. Independent woman. Independent woman. Independent woman. _

_'_Elesis! Snap out of it! And stop muttering 'independent woman'' Arme said, waving her hand in front of Elesis's face.

'Sorry' Elesis replied in a gruff voice. She turned her head and saw Ronan tackling Ryan to the banks of the stream. God he was beautiful. He had such nice-

_INDEPENDENT WOMAN ELEIS! INDEPENDENT WOMAN. _

Elesis ducked her head under the water and swam, loving the feel of the bubbles rushing through her red hair and the fish darting away when they sensed her presence. Suddenly she banged into a body.

'GOD, A DEAD PERSON!' She shrieked. But since she was underwater it sounded more like, 'GOO A DEE PERFON!'

She resurfaced and smacked straight into Ronan, who was teaching Sakura how to swim.

'Sorry! Sorry! I just thought you were a..' Elesis was about to say 'dead body' but then she would look like a fool.

'Don't worry Ronan..have fun!' Then she quickly shook her hair out and plunged back into the water, grateful that the cold water chilled her burning cheeks.

'Elesis!' Arme shouted at her from above. Elesis swam to the surface and replied, 'Yes, what?' 'We're invited to the Knight Master's annual ball.' She said, jumping up and down excitedly. Elesis took her invitation from the messenger bird's beak and looked down at it.

_Dear member of Grand Chase, _

_You are invited to the Knight Master's annual ball. Feel free to bring a friend or a date along to join the fun. See you there and keep up the good work,_

_-Knight Master. _

Amy and Mari danced around happily as the guys glared at the prospect of wearing a tuxedo.

'Come on Jin, be my date!' Amy giggled, linking arms with him. Jin turned red and speechless so he just nodded dumbly. Arme and Lass were going together and so were Ryan and Lire. Seighart bounded up and boomed in a deep voice, 'Mari! Be my date!' as Sakura hastily asked Ronan. Great. Elesis was officially date-less. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. Ryokei was standing in the water, his auburn hair flopping over his chocolate brown eyes.

'Can I be your date, Elesis?' He asked.

Elesis looked at everyone's love-sickness and sighed. 'Sure.'

Ronan was playing with Sakura's hair as Elesis struggled to not punch Sakura in her perfect nose. _Independent woman, remember?_ She told herself, trying to keep strong.

Sakura got out of the stream and called out to the rest of the Chase, 'I'm going to make lunch now!'

Shouts of appreciation came from Ronan and Jin whose stomach rumbling could be heard from a mile off.

Elesis was pretty hungry herself but she didn't want Sakura to know. She tried to tame her growling stomach my diving into the water again to mute it down a bit.

Lass was also in the water, blowing bubbles through his nose. Elesis giggled.

He looked so hilarious, with his silver hair sticking up in the water and bubbles coming out of his nose.

He stopped blowing bubbles and glared at Elesis laughing, an indignant look on his face. Elesis burst out into loud guffaws in the water, choking a bit.

She popped her out of the water and panted, still laughing.

Lass also came out, with a seriously pissed off look on his face.

'Lunch is ready!' Sakura shouted, pointing at a picnic rug on the floor set up with cups of juice, sandwiches and a big frosted cake in the middle. Crisps decorated the corners of the rug.

'Food!' Jin yelled happily, stuffing his face with sandwiches. Lass, Ryan, Seighart and Ronan followed hungrily behind.

'Your boys are adorable,' Sakura said. 'I know!' Arme, Amy, Lire and Mari chorused, looking fondly at them.

'Now that the love-fest is over can we please eat?' Elesis said snappily.

She bit into a cucumber and orc meat sandwich, grimacing on how good it tasted. When the sandwiches were all finished, Sakura brought on the frosted cake. Elesis buried her face in the cake like Lass, Ryan, Ronan, Seighart and Jin, smearing her mouth with frosting as she bit into the delicious cake.

'Our own tomboy.' Lire said, patting Elesis's head. Elesis mumbled something like a 'Go away,' through the cake and continued eating, not letting Ronan snatch a piece of her cake.

After the GC members were all full, Elesis lay down on the field of daisies and took a nap next to Arme, who was spotting animal-shaped clouds with Lass. She had a peaceful slumber, quite a rare feat actually and when she woke up, the sun was setting. Lire and Ryan were snoozing still together, their hands entwined and the afternoon glow settling on both their faces. Lass was leading Arme into a romantic cavern that was covered in fireflies while Mari and Seighart were feeding each other strawberries. Elesis looked around wistfully at everyone.

'Feeling lonely?' Ronan asked, smirking.

'Shut up Ronan.'

Back at the GC mansion, Amy and Arme were trading outfits for the Ball. Arme was dressed in a pink frilly dress while Amy was wearing a short purple one. And Arme was PISSED.

'Give me my dress back!' She said to Amy. Amy danced away.

Elesis was deciding between a black short dress and a red strapless long dress.

'I guess the black one...' She muttered to herself.

'Personally, I think the red one is better.' Ronan said, poking his head into the door.

Elesis's face was as red as the dress. 'GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS RONAN ERUDON! YOU PERV!' Ronan grinned and sauntered out.

How did Ronan become such a tease in the last few days?

_{'Ronan. If you want Elesis, you have to tease her a little. Provoke her.' Lass said. 'Oh and since when do YOU know everything about girls?'Ronan shot back at him. 'Since I got Arme?' Lass replied coolly. 'Look, I got Arme by slowly provoking her out of her shell. So she can feel comfortable around me. You should really do the same.'}_

Elesis looked at the red dress, then at the black one. 'Fine, Ronan. I'll wear the stupid red dress.' She said out to no-one. Arme walked in wearing her own dress.

'Wow Elesis, you look great! Come on, let's go!'

A coach led by bouncing slimes took the Grand Chase to the ball. Elesis waited nervously for the coach to halt. Through the ride, she kept stealing glances at Ronan. She had never seen him in a tuxedo, and now he was wearing a white one with a dark blue shirt inside. He looked nice, but Elesis preferred the Ronan in armour, or sweatshirts and jeans.

They arrived at the Ball and Elesis gaped in awe at the fancy waiters that served martinis and delicate Japanese sushi's and sashimi's. After a while, everyone got settled in the atmosphere and Elesis started bopping to the beat of the fast retro song playing.

Ryokei came then and asked for a dance.

'Sure,' Elesis said, still bopping to the music.

She was not letting Ronan mess with her good mood. Ryokei took her hand and they began swaying to the music. Elesis frowned. She didn't like slow dancing, unlike Arme who adored it. She liked fast, hip-hop dancing where people could actually have fun.

Elesis saw Ronan and Sakura in a dark corner. Sakura was whispering in Ronan's ear. _Oh god. I can't take it anymore!_ _Screw independent woman._ Elesis thought.

Thinking quickly, she pressed her lips to a startled Ryokei's cheek when Ronan was looking. Ronan's eyes widened and he marched up to Elesis, glaring at Ryokei.

'Excuse me, can I borrow Elesis for a sec?' Ronan asked between clenched teeth.'

Ryokei looked dazed. 'Sure...whoaa.'

Elesis was dragged off with Ronan outside the porch as he rudely pinched her arm.

'What were you doing?' He asked, his eyes full of hurt.

'Making you jealous.' Elesis replied with a smirk. 'Making you feel the way I felt.'

Ronan had caught Elesis. 'So you DO feel the same way about me.'

Elesis realized her mistake and covered her mouth.

Ronan slowly peeled her hand off her mouth and kissed Elesis's cheek, feeling it heat up at his touch. At the same time, fireworks exploded, lighting up the dark sky littered with stars. It was such a cliché, but perfect moment. Elesis felt all her worries melt away.

But then Lire and Ryan came running through the crowd to them. Lire was deathly pale.

Ryan spoke in a quiet whisper. 'Trial towers have been bombed. And Lire's mother is living there.'

* * *

**Teehee! Cliffie! Review please. -gets down on knees and begs-**

**-R**


	5. Chapter 5: The Towers Of Lire

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**

* * *

**

The sky was dark and the moon shone luminously against the pale wisps of inconspicuous clouds that floated close to the treetops in the distance. After their sudden departure from the Ball, the Grand Chase members all decided to go looking for Lire's mother through the night. So far it was not going as they had planned. Ronan had almost fell asleep when they had to wait for Seighart and Amy's eyes really droopy. Elesis also felt tired and she giggled as she saw an irritable Arme with big purple bags the same colour as her dress change into something more comfortable.

Lire was lugging behind the other members of the Chase, Elesis saw.

'Lire?' Elesis asked, hesitantly touching her shoulder. 'Go away.' Lire replied, turning her back to Elesis.

She made a sniffly sound and continued walking. Elesis sighed and made her way back to the front of the Chase.

She had been trying to talk to Lire all day but she was currently failing. Lass had tried to cheer her up with a goofy dance but had nearly ended up with an arrow in his head. Elesis exhaled and made her way back to Ronan, who was grimacing under the spell of Arme.

'Does she always experiment like this?' Elesis asked, grinning as Ronan developed a pair of blue ears.

'I guess. But somehow the guinea pig always ends up to be me.' Ronan replied, glaring at Arme.

'Yeah! Me and Mari have heaps of fun trying out new spells on Ronan. We even once turned him into a mushroom!' Arme said, oblivious to the weird looks Ronan was shooting at her.

Elesis smothered a giggle and took a swig of water from her bottle.

'Sooo.' Jin said, staring up the Trial towers in awe. 'This must be the tower where Lire's mother is in...'

Lire coughed loudly. Everyone was silent as they walked inside the tower. It was dark and gloomy, and millions of concrete steps made their way up to the top of the tower. A lone growl came echoing from the top of the tower. Lire shuddered.

'L...ire?' A woman's voice croaked.

'MOTHER!' Lire screamed, running over to a woman that was bleeding profusely on one of the concrete steps.

'No!' Lire yelled, looking at how badly her mother was hurt. Tears ran down her face as she saw that her mother would not live.

'Arme!' Lire said, beckoning Arme to her mother. 'Can you please heal her?'

'I doubt my healing will do any goo-' She was cut off by a distraught Lire that shoved her to the woman.

Arme closed her eyes and placed her hands on the woman's temples, creating a purple aura. 'Nothing's happening,' Arme cried, 'The spell isn't working!' Arme growled at her staff and tapped it. 'Hellooo! Stupid war staff!'

'This can't be happening!' Lire sobbed, as the woman's eyes fell shut.

'NO! MOTHER! Pleeease...don't...go...' Lire screamed, her eyes furious and sad at the same time. Her face was etched with sheer desperation and fear as she collapsed against Elesis. A piece of paper with the words, _Lire, my faithful daughter _written on it in neat handwriting caught her attention.

'_Dear Lire,_

_I love you so much. You have been a faithful and beautiful daughter to me and have brought so much hope into my life. If I die, I hope you will find this and read this. Remember that even though we are apart, we will always be together. Thank you Lire for all you have given to me and I hope you have a wonderful life full of good promises and may all your wishes come true. Please take this bow with you on your journey to defeat Kaze'aze._

_Love,_

_Mom.'_

Lire's tears dropped onto the paper as she read it out loud to the other Grand Chase members. The note was stuck on a silver and green bow that was delicate and light. Lire's eyes widened as she clutched the bow to her heart and murmured something under her breath.

'It's quite a beautiful bow..'Ryan exclaimed and flinched away from Lire's withering stare. Lire suddenly jerked, spasms rippling through her body as she fainted, overpowered by the death of her mother and overcome with emotion by the letter she wrote.

After Arme had bandaged Lire's head wound and lay her down in a makeshift tent that Lass was quite proud of, the Grand Chase members lay in each of their sleeping bags, still tired from the Ball.

'I think I'm going to...take..a...naaap..' Ronan said, snoring between the 'a' and 'nap'.

Elesis smacked him on the head and giggled, before yawning and settling into the sleeping back next to him. When all the Grand Chase members were asleep, no one noticed a crying silhouette slipping beneath the shadows.

Morning arose and Elesis woke up, scanning the room for Lire. She saw a lump in Lire's bed and crept forward, shaking the lump a bit. Elesis was surprised to find that the lump was hard and bulky and when she drew back the covers she gasped.

'Arme!' She yelled, shaking the mage who jerked out of her sleeping bag.

'Whaa?' Arme replied, shaking her hair out.

'Lire's gone!' Elesis said, showing her the note Lire had left. Lire had torn her mother's letter apart and on the back of one piece she had written:

_Dear Grand Chase,_

_I have decided to leave the Chase. I know you will be shocked and to tell you the truth I am shocked at myself. But I need time to recover from my mother's death and I would appreciate it if you don't come looking for me._

_-L_

Beneath the letter, a the bow Lire's mother had left her was covered in dried tears. Ryan woke and his face was like a ghost.

'She's gone isn't she?' Ryan said in a broken whisper. Elesis hated to see him look like this.

'Yes. She is.' she said. The full impact of Lire's departure set in on Elesis and Arme. Arme began to sob softly as Elesis struggled to keep her composure. One by one, the Grand Chase members awoke and saw Arne crying. One by one, Elesis broke the news to them. Soon a huddle of Chase members was looking forlornly at the map to Kaze'aze's castle.

'Maybe we should just give up?' Arme said, between sobs. 'I mean, it's kind of pointless now without Lire.'

Ryan nodded, unable to speak for fear he might blub. You see, even in the deepest, darkest moments, boy's still care about their pride.

Elesis was appalled. 'No way! We can still do this.'

She stomped her foot. Ronan agreed and Arme smiled a bit.

Ryan looked far from consoled as a lone tear finally slipped from his eye. Though normally Ronan, Jin and Seighart would've teased Ryan mercilessly, they each thought about what it would be like if they lost their girlfriends and kept their mouths shut.

Ronan hugged Elesis tighter and pressed a reassuring kiss to her head as Jin squeezed Amy's hand. Ryan looked lonely and tired as he sank back to his knees. SCREECH! A loud rumble thundered through the air as a gaping hole broke through the tent. An army of goblins and orcs stormed through, one wounding Amy in the shoulder.

'My tent! My beautiful tent!' Lass cried, charging head first into an orc.

Elesis watched in awe as Lass unsheathed a humungous sword and swung it into the throng of goblins and orcs, wiping out half of them.

'Crap!' Arme said, panting. 'They are strong!' Elesis groaned.

Amy closed her eyes in concentration and screamed a shrill, 'HEEE-YAHH!' and musical instruments, each different sizes and shapes tumbled out of the sky, followed by a large piano that crashed onto some unsuspecting orcs.

Elesis swung her swords about blindly, slashing every monster that got in her way. With one last attack from Jin, the monsters were destroyed.

'Phew. That was a tough battle.' Arme sighed, wiping some sweat off her brow.

She spotted a jug of lemonade in the clearing and made her way to it, hacking off any tree branches with her staff.

'Come on guys!' Arme said, gesturing to the jug of lemonade. She picked up a cold frosted glass. 'Oh yes. This is just what I needed-AHHH!' Arme screamed, falling into some kind of crevice.

'That's what you get for drinking weird jugs of lemonade left in a dungeon.' Lass muttered, diving into the crevice, followed by the rest of the Chase.

The crevice led to some kind of tunnel that was covered in cobwebs and weird drawings.

'I don't like this place..' Seighart said, shuddering at the touch of one of the cobwebs. Arme brushed a bit of the web away with her staff and approached a small wooden door. Elesis, being the knucklehead she is opened the door without hesitation.

'Eeeek!' A blonde girl that was dressed in green screamed. She looked faintly like...Lire?

'Lire?' Ryan said, taking the words from Elesis's mouth. 'Oh my god, Lire! You're alive! I'm so glad to...'

An orc shoved Ryan to the edge of the wall and stripped him down to his boxers.

'Hey! That's my private property!' Ryan said, blushing as everyone snickered at his Spiderman underwear. Lire snorted as she gestured down to her own..um...cough..bareness.

The orcs lifted out a humungous pot filled with bubbling water and their eyes held an evil glint.

'NO! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T EAT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!' Ronan shrieked, thrashing about.

'YEOW! SINCE WHEN DO ORCS EAT HUMANS?' Lire shrieked in turn, her face going red with effort.

Elesis had been secretly charging her mp and when the time was right, she brought down her sword in a delicate spiral of flames. She was surprised to see Ronan, Jin, Mari, Seighart, Lass, Amy and Arme doing the same thing.

'Whoa.' Elesis exclaimed. The mp attacks quickly formed into a small sparkling rainbow, which glittered and shone. But there was an error to it that Elesis couldn't quite make out. There was no yellow!

'Lire...'Elesis began, searching for the right words. 'Can you please join the Chase again? Without you we are nothing. Like a rainbow without colours. Please, Lire?'

Lire thought about this, her forehead furrowed in deep concentration. Then she slowly nodded, a wide smile plastered on her face.

'I was ignorant and stupid when I said I would leave the Chase. Now I know that The Grand Chase is my destiny and one that I am going to fulfil. My mother has played a big role in my life, but it's time to let her go.'

The Chase was teary and each of the members offered Lire a hug.

'Can't...breathe!' Lire gasped, when Ryan hugged her. Ryan ignored her protests as he placed a wet, sloppy kiss on her face. Lire glowed red and Elesis smiled, grateful that the Chase was reunited.

* * *

The Chase reassembled the tent, Lass proudly showing it off to some nearby orcs who he promptly killed after.

'So they can die with the image of my tent imprinted on their mind,' he explained to a bewildered Mari.

Each of the members got to their own tasks for cooking lunch. Elesis stood over a well near the Tower and began hauling the rope up. She looked down into the water and saw an image of Ayumu in the water.

'Damn.' Elesis cursed. She had been seeing Ayumu quite a lot since she had discovered that she was her mother, but her favourite spot was probably wells and lakes. Ayumu had explained to her that she couldn't face her in person under Kaze'aze's control but she could talk to her via water.

H2O Skype. Very nice.

'What do you want now?' Elesis said to the face in the water. Ayumu smiled and said, 'A bit impatient are we?' she said. 'I saw what happened to Lire and I just wanted to say that I'm proud to be your mother, Elesis.'

Elesis had never been much of an emotional person, but she couldn't help shed a tear in the well at Ayumu's words. As soon as she did, the picture in the well disappeared and Elesis hauled the last of the water up.

'Why use all that strength when we have buckets of water here?' Ronan said, pointing to the pot that the orcs had left behind.

The water had cooled and was ready to drink. Elesis felt something cold splash on her back.

'WATER FIGHT!' Amy said, giggling and splashing some more water on her. Elesis grinned and replied by cupping some water in her hands and throwing it at Arme who was reading a book.

Arme charged towards Elesis and shouted, 'TAKE THIS!' A ton of water hit her on the head.

For the next 3 hours, the Grand Chase members got hit, soaked and was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Elesis reached into the pot for some more water and was shocked to find that there was no more. 'Oops!' She giggled, finding the bucket of water that she had hauled from the well before.

'REPLACEMENT!' She screamed, laughing like a lunatic.

* * *

**Okay, from now on, I'm only going to post once a week, maybe more maybe less. ):**

**Please don't kill me. O:**

**-R**


	6. Chapter 6: Kaze'aze's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

'Oh damn.' Ronan cursed, hauling the backpack on his shoulders.

The contents of the bag spilled out from a hole in the bottom. Arme sighed and quickly patched it up, sewing a patch to the hole.

'Oh god. I'm so hungry…' Ryan groaned, patting his stomach.

'Tell me about it. Your stomach has been rumbling like a volcano all day.' Lire muttered under her breath.

Ryan pretended not to hear. The scent of roasted harpy wafted through the air.

Elesis sniffed the air to confirm the smell and her eyes gleamed.

'I smell FOOD!' she cried, dashing off to the source of the scent.

They arrived at a small village, which was bustling with rich merchants and poor children who were busking on the dirty streets.

Rows of shops with old-fashioned rusty signs lined the streets, as a huge urban ice rink lay in the middle of the village.

In the distance, a white castle was nestled between 3 hills. 'Serdin!' Seighart said. 'It's my hometown.'

He explained, gesturing to the village. Elesis was slightly surprised.

With Seighart's spoilt and cool personality, she had expected that he would have lived in a rich mansion, with servants and butlers. Instead, he lived in an old-fashioned village named…Serdin?

All her questions were forgotten as she saw an ice cream bus in the distance with a midde-aged man yelling 'ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!' to the locals.

'Father!' Seighart yelled, sounding like a little boy and leaping into the ice cream seller's arms.

'Seigy! My little boy!' the man said, hugging 'Seigy' tightly.

Ronan and Ryan burst into loud guffaws at the nickname. Seighart blushed, but buried his head in his father's arms.

'Are these the other members of that group you are in?' Seighart's father asked, scanning each of them.

'Oh! There's a new one!' he said, slapping Elesis so heartily on the back she thought she would throw up.

'..Mr..um…' Seighart's father laughed so hard, Elesis was tempted to pat him on the back for fear he would laugh his lungs out.

'My name's Okino, but Seighart just calls me Father. You guys can call me Oki!'

He said, slapping Ronan on the back. Ronan turned slightly purple.

'Come on! Stay at our pad for a bit. You'll get free ice cream…' Without a word, Elesis nodded and glared at the other GC members, as they shrunk under Elesis's gaze.

'Okay! Let's go!' Okino said.

Seighart's house was simple, but cosy. A large fireplace was blazing in front of a brown couch with white pillows as bowls of soup were set up on the table.

'Wait…how did you know we were coming?' Mari asked, pointing to the bowls of soup on the table. Okino grinned and gestured to Amy who was analysing the couch for any stains.

'You can see the future as well?' Elesis gasped.

Okino nodded. 'Yeah, but I can see it when I want, not just when the future wants to show itself.'

Okino swivelled around and faced Mari. 'You must be Seighart's girl!' He said, beaming at her.

'Uh…um..no..i don't know..?' Mari stuttered, her face turning a light shade of pink.

'Ahh. Seighart likes you, you know.' He chuckled. Seighart flushed and punched his father lightly in the arm. 'He..e….does?' Mari said, her eyes starry.

Seighart groaned and whispered to Okino, 'I TOLD YOU to not tell her!'

Mari was deep red.

Okino smiled and said. 'Trust me son. When you want to tell her, she'll already be gone.' Okino winked at Mari. '

OKAY! Enough of the talk!' Elesis said irritably. 'Where's my ice cream?'

Okino chuckled. 'Right this way,' he said, leading them to a fridge stocked with ice cream and desserts.

Elesis's mouth watered in the prospect of eating something cold and delicious.

Ronan, Ryan and Jin leapt towards the fridge, grabbing a container and cracking the lid open. They all gorged on ice cream, Elesis shoving it down her mouth with ferocious gulps as Okino gazed at her in surprise.

'She's quite an eater...' He said to an ice cream covered Ronan, who was currently licking his spoon.

'Slow down,' he said heartily, slapping her back again.

Elesis was sure her back was broken from all the slapping.

_So that's where Seighart gets his strength from.._Elesis thought, spooning another slab of ice cream in her mouth.

She grabbed 4 chairs and another container of ice cream and shoved Arme, Lire, Amy and Mari to join in the ice cream festivity.

After they had shovelled mountains of ice cream in their stomachs, the ones who were still able to hold a bit more drank some of the soup that Okino had originally made for them. Elesis stretched.

'Sooo. Thanks for the ice cream, Oki!' She said, making her way to the door.

'NO! You must stay here! I have rooms for you!' He said. Elesis thought about unlimited ice cream each day and nodded, oblivious to a pissed off Ronan in the corner.

'You and you,' he said, pointing to Elesis and Ronan. 'You must share a room together.' Elesis and Ronan gaped.

Okino separated Mari and Seighart together in another room, Lire and Ryan in the basement, Arme and Lass in another room and Jin and Amy would be in the attic.

'Why?' Arme groaned, pushing Lass away.

'I want to be with Elesis! I'm not changing with a GUY around, even if..even if..' Arme paused, searching for the right word.

'Even if he is…Lass.' Arme said, sighing as she saw Lass looking like he was going to protest. Elesis glanced at Ronan who was staring at her flushed. Sharing a room with Ronan? That was a bit…unhealthy, wasn't it?

Okino pushed each of the roommates in a room and Elesis was stuck with the room with one bed. One bed and a sloppy beanbag.

'I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE BEANBAG!' Elesis cried, jumping towards the bed.

'TOO LATE!' Ronan retorted, already sitting on the bed and smirking.

'Damn you, RONAN! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!' Elesis plopped onto the beanbag and winced.

'I'm never going to fall asleep on this thing!' She cried, dumping her bag on the beanbag and storming out of the room to find Arme.

'Beats me,' Ronan said to the bag, patting it on the head. Lass, Jin, Seighart and Ryan came inside, grumbling.

'Crap. I have to sleep on a beanbag. A freaking BEANBAG!' Jin said, shaking his head. Ronan smirked.

'I got the bed guys.' He said triumphantly. Lass hit him on the head.

'Stop reminding us about our failure as males!' Ronan's smirk got bigger and bigger.

'Teehee! You admitted that you were a failure as a male!' Ronan said, doing an internal dance inside.

Meanwhile, the girls of the Chase were all perched on Arme's bed, all victorious of scoring the bed. Except for Elesis that is.

'NO! Why am I being forced to sleep on a beanbag?' Elesis groaned, collapsing on Arme's shoulder.

'This is so unfair!' She banged her hand down on the bed.

'Hey! Don't kill the bed!' Arme said, pushing Elesis's hand away. Amy and Lire were busy giving each other pedicures.

Elesis groaned. 'How can you think of beauty when my female pride is at stake?'

'Maybe because it isn't our female pride?' Lire said, carefully brushing some peach coloured polish on Amy's big toe.

'Ooohh, it tickles!' Amy giggled. Mari removed her glasses and rummaged around her backpack for a good book.

'Oh! I love that book,' Arme exclaimed, joining Mari in her bookworm-fest. Elesis sighed.

'Come on Elesis! Let's paint your toes. You have lovely toes. They would look fabulous in some red polish.'

Elesis jerked her feet away. She didn't need red paint all over her feet and weird dancers commenting on how lovely her feet were. SHE NEEDED A BED!

'Gah!' She muttered and marched out of the room. 'So much for female pride.' she said to herself, walking back to her room. Well Ronan and her room.

Lass was perched on the edge of the bed, in boxers covered in cherries.

'ARRGH!' Elesis screamed, running away from the horrid sight.

'Arme!' She cried, going back to the girls. 'I have been exposed to the inexposable! I have witnessed….'

She paused for dramatic effect.

'LASS IN CHERRY BOXERS!' She grinned, laughing at a flushed Arme.

'Eeek, he wears cherry boxers?' Amy shrieked, chortling all the way through Lire's fourth nail.

'Are they pink?' Mari said. 'YES!' Elesis replied, tears springing out of her eyes. This was so hilarious.

'Does he look good in them?' Arme asked, reaching for a tissue to wipe her eyes.

'Arme you perv!' Elesis said, tackling Arme to the ground. Lass walked in sheepishly in his boxers and hung his head.

'HAHAHAHA!' Mari screamed, pointing to Lass in the boxers. 'HAHAHAHA!'

Elesis was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Arme raced after Lass, trying to yank his boxers down. Mari and Amy were hugging each other from all the laughter. Elesis heard a loud roar of laughter from the opposite room and she knew that the males were shaming Lass as well.

Night fell as Elesis was getting ready to go to bed. Ronan was in the other bathroom, having a shower. She could see his outline in the shower as he sang a weirdo song.

'SHUT UP RONAN! YOU'LL FAIL IN THE SINGING INDUSTRY!' Ronan began to sing louder, much to her annoyance.

Elesis sighed and covered herself with the blanket on the beanbag as Ronan walked in, his hair still wet with the shower droplets.

Elesis made her way to the bathroom for her shower.

From when she was little, Elesis had loved the fragrant smell of steam from the shower and as she scrubbed herself she sang a bit in the shower as well.

'LOOK WHO'S TALKING!' Ronan said, popping his head into the shower.

'AHHH!' Elesis said, her whole body prickling. She covered herself up the best she could while Ronan gaped at her.

'YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!' Elesis screamed, pushing a still gaping Ronan out the door.

'...'

Ronan glared at the door and looked at it in surprise as he saw an army of orcs and goblins burst through it.

'OH MY GOD! ORCS!' Ronan screamed, as a horde of orcs bumped into Elesis.

'I though we were done with the orcs!' Elesis screamed, struggling to get her clothes on.

'STUPID TIME FOR DRESSING!' She growled.

Ronan was singlehandedly battling the orcs.

Elesis growled once more and shouted, 'LASS! ARME!' Come! Please!'

There was no reply.

Elesis finally finished dressing and headed out to battle the orcs. She screamed and smashed her sword into the majority of the orcs. Ronan was panting heavily next to her. Elesis inhaled and with a quick sweep of her sword, she defeated all the orcs. She saw Ronan collapse next to her. He was losing a lot of blood and Elesis felt tears come to her eyes.

'Oh god. It's all my fault...'

Arme and Lass came bursting in that second.

'Oh god. Please do not tell me that Ronan…' Lass broke off as a heart-wrenching scream erupted from Ronan.

Elesis saw his eyes turn a shuddering white and shook her head.

'No! This cannot be happening…please don't be…' Ronan's head lolled back and he dropped back.

Arme sniffed as she saw Ronan slowly become overcome with the loss of blood. 'Oh god NO!' Elesis screamed, shaking his body and crying.

Suddenly Elesis herself felt her body stiffen and she became overcome with a feeling to kill. 'Oh god...NO..PLEASE NOOOO!' A word was choking at the bottom of her throat as she struggled to let it out.

'Kaze'aze…'


	7. Chapter 7: Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

Kaze'aze glided into the dim lit room, her teeth gleaming and her clouded eyes shining in triumph.

'I have captured the Chase!' she cried, her eyes settling on the huddle of people sitting on the concrete floor. They were confined, with strong steel bars surrounding them and there was no way of escape. Ronan lay in the corner, his breathing shallow.

'If I don't heal him soon, I'm scared he will..he will…' Arme hesitated and whispered in a coarse voice, '..he will die…'

Lass swallowed thickly as he watched his former master pace up and down the poignant corridors he used to call home.

'Well, well. Hello little Lassy.' Kaze'aze said, leering at Lass with a superior expression plastered on her face.

'How's your new life?'

'Very good, thanks.' Lass replied through clenched teeth.

'Glad to see,' Kaze'aze said, not meaning a word.

'Where's Elesis?' Amy asked in a muted voice. Jin pointed to a hunched figure imprisoned in a padlocked cage. Elesis bared her teeth at the Chase. Arme was shocked. She could see no trace of her friend Elesis in the possessed Elesis. Kaze'aze smirked.

'Of course you can't see your 'friend'' Kaze'aze said. 'She's possessed by me!' Kaze'aze was gleeful as she saw the look on Arme's face contort.

'You can read my mind?' Arme exclaimed, glaring at Kaze'aze.

She sauntered over to a corridor and yawned, showing her yellowed teeth. Mari flinched. Mari was obsessed with dental health and cleaning her teeth, and after years of this obsession, her own teeth were almost artificial-looking.

'Sure, I can.' Kaze'aze replied. 'You think about Arme all day,' she said, pointing to Lass, 'You think about pies all day.' She said, pointing to a started Jin.

'I can't help it!' he retorted defensively. 'It's a craving I can't control!'

'And she...'Kaze'aze said, flinching a bit. 'She thinks about pain all the time. It's hard to possess her...she has a strong aura.'

Kaze'aze's face creased for a second, but returned to an expression of malice. She patted the Chase's heads and headed outside.

'Enjoy your stay!' Kaze'aze cried out, fleeing out the door.

'Poor Elesis...'Lire exclaimed, never really understanding the full impact of Elesis's loss. 'I can't believe I was crying my head off like a weakling, while Elesis had suffered so much more...' Lass's forehead furrowed into a frown.

'Being possessed is not something you can forget easily.' He said, face deep in thought. 'It's like a memory etched into your mind..no matter how hard you try and forget, its planted in your head like a poisonous weed, thriving and twisting...'

The Chase members nodded solemnly as they each tried to think of a way to escape.

Amy tried to push herself out between the bars, since she was the thinnest, but she ended up stuck halfway.

'If one of the bars can just be removed, we'll be saved...'Ronan muttered, trying to saw the bars.

A shockwave emanated from the bar, throwing the already weak Ronan back into the wall. 'Urggnnn..' Ronan groaned, his eyelids flitting shut.

'Gah! If only Kaze'aze hadn't taken my staff..I could've healed him..' Arme said, frowning in concentration.

'It's hard to register mana in my hand...' Lass looked at her like she was a genius.

'THAT'S IT!' Lass cried, hugging Arme tightly. 'Hey, watch out, I'm a fragile-' 'Shut up and listen,' Lass said to a slightly pissed off Arme.

'Kaze'aze is a mage. So the rest of us can't break through her bars because they are locked by magic.'

'But?' Arme said, prodding Lass gently in the head.

'But, YOU are a mage..so you can break the bars!'

'But I don't have my staff..'Arme said sceptically.

'Yeah, but you can use this!' Lass said victoriously, pointing to a black and gold staff within her reach. Arme gasped.

'God, that's Kaze'aze's staff...' Arme did a weak attack and felt her arm surge with power.

'It's really, really strong...' Arme said uncertainly.

'Go on, do it!' An over-excited Mari cried.

Arme closed her eyes and sent a wave of spiralling fire to the bar. The bar cracked with the force and the wave of fire kept spiralling until it reached Elesis, who was trapped in the cage. The padlock broke and she was unleashed.

'OH CRAP!' Arme swore, as she prepared to battle her friend. Elesis's blank eyes were focused on Ronan, who was laying weakly on the floor.

'Elesis...don't you remember me?' Ronan asked.

'You are Ronan!' She said evilly, rubbing her hands together. 'And master sent me down to kill you!'

Even when Elesis was possessed she still had that bubbly, cheerful personality about her. Arme felt affectionate to the girl, even though she was a possessed monster trying to end her life.

Elesis swung her sword blindly out towards the Chase, slicing Jin's arm. 'Jin!' Amy cried.

Seighart glared at Elesis as he brought down his sword and stopped, a pained expression adorning his features.

'I can't just..kill her?' Seighart said, dropping his sword and receiving a blow to his head, courtesy of a temporary red-headed mad-woman.

'You have to at least knock her out...' Ronan said, fear clouding his eyes.

'I think Kaze'aze is trying to seek out our weak spots…in this case its hurting Elesis…'

Seighart remarked, scratching his black hair. 'So we just…knock her out, right?' Arme asked, glancing at Elesis. 'Yes.' Jin said, walking over to Elesis and clapping her in the head, attempting make her unconscious.

Elesis's body stiffened as a hoarse voice carried out of her body. 'Ha! You can't make her unconscious…'Kaze'aze's voice floated out of Elesis's mouth. 'You can only kill her…'

A loud cackle erupted out of Elesis's mouth. Suddenly her eyes dimmed and Elesis looked like she was struggling to say something.

'Just….Blood….Killl…Lust…ME!' Elesis screeched, her hand going to her temples in pain.

'What did she say?' Jin pondered, his eyes widening at the truth.

'NO!' Ronan cried out, trying to stand up. 'DON'T KILL HER! NO!' Elesis was sweating and panting, forcing her arms to stay at her sides. 'You are strong, Elesis!' Kaze'aze's voice said, through Elesis's body. 'BUT NOT AS STRONG AS ME!'

Elesis lurched forwards and swung her sword at Arme, narrowly missing her. Her eyes were wide blanks and her body was possessed, but her mind was shaking in fear.

'RUN…PLEASE..BLOOD…NOO!' Elesis cried as her sword knocked into Ronan, wounding his shoulder. Ronan wailed in pain. Elesis tried to swing her sword in the wrong direction, but ended up knocking Ronan in the stomach. Ronan collapsed to the ground, his eyes closing as his breathing slowed.

'NO! RONAN!' Arme said, tears streaming down her face as she received a blow from Elesis. Arme channelled all her mana in Kaze'aze's staff and directed it to Elesis. Elesis struggled with all her might and the bolt of lightning knocked her out.

'WHAT!' Kaze'aze stormed in, banging her hands on the floor.

'How did she get knocked out? Possessed people only DIE!' Kaze'aze said, pointing at a motionless Elesis. Arme smiled weakly and pointed to her staff.

'WHAT! MY STAFF!' Kaze'aze roared in fury, snatching the staff away.

'You will DIE!' Kaze'aze said, raising her reclaimed staff in the air and directing small puffs of fire to each Chase member. They all dodged the attacks and Arme looked on uselessly as they began to attack.

'NO! I NEED MY STAFF!' She groaned, clutching her head in her hands.

Kaze'aze had tackled all the Grand Chase members onto the ground and was preparing to kill them all with her strongest attack when the sharp thud of a knife stabbed her in the back.

Kaze'aze fell backward, a horrid groan coming out of her mouth. Elesis was standing behind her triumphantly a smile plastered on her face.

'How did you get out of my spell?' Kaze'aze asked hobbling up weakly. 'I was strong.' Elesis said, walking past Kaze'aze and sweeping a near-dead Ronan in her arms.

'Come on!' She said, beckoning to the rest of the Chase. 'Let's get out of this place.'

'But we haven't defeated Kaze'aze…'Ronan said weakly. 'Who cares.' Elesis shrugged. She pointed at Arme who was panting. Her eyes were rolling in weird directions as she tried to explain.

'I think it's because Kaze'aze uses black magic…and I normally use white magic…'Arme said deliriously. 'And her black magic is really strong-' She choked on her last word and fell into Lass's arms.

Elesis sighed. 'We can't defeat Kaze'aze if we are all tired and some of us are injured' she said, gesturing to Ronan.

Suddenly, Elesis's eyes grew wide and she said in a strained voice, 'I'm being…possessed again….GO..RUN!'

The Grand Chase members started fleeing, but Ronan couldn't walk. Elesis swung her sword at him with tears blurring her vision. She feel the flesh against her sword as the Grand Chase members watched in horror. Ronan fell back, his face twiting in a painful grimace. Kaze'aze finally let Elesis break out from the possession and Elesis fell to the ground, sobbing at the mauled Ronan. His face was covered in small cuts and bruises, as his whole body was covered in deep, oozing wounds.

Elesis punched herself. 'I'm such a monster!' she cried, burying her face in Ronan's shirt.

'It's okay…'Ronan said, patting her head. Ronan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and spasms ran through his chest.

'Ronan?' Elesis asked, fearing the worst.

'Elesis!' Arme said, shoving the resurrection elixir in her hands. Elesis's hands shook as she put a drop in his mouth. But it was no use. Ronan was already dead.

The Grand Chase members mourned for Ronan beneath the shadows of the trees, holding onto each other and sobbing as they watched their friend's face.

Elesis felt her heart break as she was Ronan lying on the floor, death clouding his face. 'NO! He can't be dead!' She screamed. 'I don't feel like he's dead!' Elesis whispered.

'Me too..'Arme said, a large tear slipping from her eye. 'But he is…'

'WAIT!' Jin cried, storming into the clearing, clutching a piece of paper. 'My grandfather gave this too me…' He said hesitantly, showing the Grand Chase the scroll. 'True love's blood heals all wounds and when death comes, you must stand and fight it,' was inscribed on the thick parchment.

'So what?' Elesis said. 'You can't find his true love in the space of 5 minutes…' Arme and the rest of the Chase chortled.

'YOU are his true love, you idiot!' Jin said, mock punching her arm.

'WHAT?' Elesis screamed, looking dazed.

'Everybody knows you are like…his soul mate or something…' Mari said, smiling. 'Go get 'em girl!'

Elesis shrugged and sliced her arm, squeezing a drop of blood into one of Ronan's cuts.

'Well, it's worth a try…' Ronan's body started jerking as Elesis's eyes aquired a scary blankness. They lost consciousness and got sucked into a dark spiralling hole.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 7! :3**

**Please review...I will love you forever if you do...:D**

**-R**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight For This Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**Please, please review. I know I'm fail-ish at writing this fic but please review to heal what's left of my wounded ego. :3**Elesis was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Deep, looming darkness, full of silhouetted shadows. Ronan was next to her, restored to full health. Elesis walked towards something, she wasn't sure what is was but it was signalling, almost pleading her to follow it. She took a step. Ronan grabbed her hand and they stepped forward together, unsure of what to expect. Suddenly, a thousand memories swirled the air around them.

Elesis could see Ronan's deepest, darkest thoughts, his dreams and aspirations. His whole life was laid out in front of her, looking vulnerable, scared even. Ronan was seeing differently from Elesis. Elesis's life lay out in front of him, from the massacre of her brother and the pain of losing her parents, from the joy of becoming a member of the Chase.

Ronan's head spun from the invasion of memories and thoughts, as did Elesis's.

'What is this?' Ronan asked, his voice straining to be heard above the throng of voices that were starting to seep in.

'We knew you would be coming…'an old woman hobbling towards them said.

'We knew that true love would show its face again. That doesn't mean you are coming out alive without a fight…' A thousand ghosts and ghouls came out, hauntingly teasing them.

A man was lying on the floor, with a woman next to him. Their hands were entwined and they were motionless. It was a long time before Elesis realized they were dead.

'Yes, they struggled to fight for their love, but they were too weak. There were burdened by the jealousy…' Elesis was stunned. Would Ronan and her lay there as well, like lifeless fools?

* * *

'OH GOD, What happened to them?' Amy exclaimed, shaking the non-responding Elesis. Ronan was in the same stance as Elesis, still and un-moving.

'Well, I really doubt that a drop of Elesis's blood could save Ronan's life...' Jin said, gently nudging Ronan.

'I think that they are battling for life out there...' Jin had a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes.

'Who knew Jin was such a romantic.' Amy muttered, gazing at the bodies of Elesis and Ronan.

Arme was looking extremely pale.

'Arme...are you okay?' Lass asked, feeling her forehead.

'I think...I think..Kaze'aze's staff...made me...lose...the magic...in my staff...' Arme gasped, each word taking strenuous effort.

'What?' Lass shouted at Arme who looked dizzily at him. 'If I don't have my staff, I feel so…so…faint…' Arme said, stumbling around and gasping in surprise as a jolt of electricity shot up her spine. She fell, and didn't stand up; her body drained of energy.

Elesis was drowning. She was drowning in the threatening voice of Kaze'aze. She looked forwards at Ronan who was struggling his own personal battles.

_'So this is what struggling to get out of death is..' _She thought, clenching her teeth together when she heard Kaze'aze's voice.

_Why hello, once again. _Kaze'aze's voice was provoking her closer and closer off the edge. The same scene from her brother's death played over and over again.

_The blood was in the air. Beckoning her to kill her brother. _The scene in her head reversed, settling on her face.

_Her hair was matted with blood, her eyes were fiery with bloodlust and in her hand, the tip of the sharp blade encrusted was the blood of her brother._

Elesis was horrified at the image, though it had haunted her from the day she had killed her brother. She stood there, frozen with tears running down her cheeks as Kaze'aze shouted insults at her. Then a whole new image came on, almost stopping her heart.

_Ronan was staring at her with a solemn look on his face. 'Don't you remember me?' he asked, looking heartbroken. _

Elesis felt her own heart break slowly as the image intensified.

_Elesis swung her sword, hitting Ronan in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, but still, he believed she would stop even if it would cost his life. _

'No..please…stop..' Elesis choked, sobbing as she was bombarded with all the bad things she had done and said.

_'I believe in you, Elesis' Ruka said, placing a tender kiss on her head. 'No matter what you do.' _

Elesis felt her whole heart heave with heaviness as she realized how much her brother cared for her. _And I just threw it away. I just…killed him. _She wanted to claw her heart out to stop the pain, to just kill herself.

'STOP THE PAIN! PLEASE!' She shouted, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She grabbed the nearest ghost and cried, 'KILL ME! Please…anything…to stop…this pain….' Elesis was screaming and yelling obscenities into the room. The ghost nodded and produced a gleaming sword.

'YES! NOW KILL ME!' Elesis screamed. But then her eyes darted to a figure near the entrance.

'Ronan?' She asked, as the tip of the blade was resting at her chest. He was waving frantically as his face scrunched up in pain.

'DON'T DO IT ELESIS! DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE DIED HERE BEFORE?' Ronan screamed, his whole body quivering in fear, his eyes blank. So he was seeing things as well. Elesis looked at the people lying on the floor who had succumbed to death.

_You are weak, _a voice said in her head. _No. I am strong with Ronan. We will fight for our lives. And you can go to hell._So Ronan and Elesis faced the horrors of that night together, holding each other when they were vulnerable, brushing the tears away when they flowed and supporting each other all through the endless torture. The old woman from the beginning appeared, walking towards them with an angry glare plastered to her face.

* * *

'True love defeats us this time.' She whispered to the ghouls and before Elesis and Ronan could register a thing; they were sucked back into the black watery depths of the vortex, back into the light, back into life.

The light was blinding. Beautiful. Rapturous. Elesis would never take a single breath for granted again.

She was alive, she was here on earth. She had battled for it, but she had won. With Ronan by her side.

A warm hand shook her.

'I think she's becoming conscious.' Amy's voiced pierced through her dreamy trance.

'Elesis?' a hesitant voice said as she slowly opened her eyes.

'Arme?' Elesis asked, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the weak mage being hugged by Lass.

'What happened?' Elesis demanded. 'Well, when she was using the staff to defeat Kaze'aze…' Lass started. 'She-

Elesis flinched at the sensitive subject and nodded for her to continue.

'Her magic is poisonous to all other mages.' Jin finished grimly, pointed to Arme who was vomiting and panting, heaving up the lunch that Amy had prepared.

Abruptly, Ronan came back alive, his eyes shining as his face portrayed no emotion. 'Elesis…' he asked, his eyes searching hers intently. 'I want to thank you..' his voiced cracked, but he was determined to continue. 'I want to thank you for saving my life…' he said, pulling her in a warm hug, as she felt his tears saturate her shirt. Elesis was on the verge of losing it as well, as she felt the other Chase members boring holes in their backs.

'It's nothing…'Elesis blushed.

'No, it's not nothing.' Ronan stated, his eyes brimming with tears. 'Your blood runs through my veins, Elesis. My heart is beating because of you.' Elesis felt her eyes starting to sting, and the Grand Chase members pulled themselves in a huddle and cried.

* * *

'We still need to find a cure for Arme, you know..' Lass complained as he carried the mage on his shoulders, her purple head banging on his back every time they moved. Elesis hesitated. 'I was thinking…'She paused. 'There is a medicine woman in my hometown…apparently she will fix any illness caused by Kaze'aze..'

Ronan frowned. 'Are you okay with visiting your town again?' He looked concerned, but Elesis nodded.

'I'm pretty sure.' she said, trying to sound confident.

xxx~xxx

'What happened?' Elesis whispered brokenly, gesturing to the rubble of her hometown.

'I mean…I know that Kaze'aze wrecked their town, but they should've of rebuilt by now…' Elesis ran over to the spot where she used to live.

'No…'Elesis croaked, looking at a body in the house wreckage. 'NO!' She screamed, shaking the body with despair. The face of the body was white as a sheet. It was her mother. It was Ayumu.

'Oh god, no…' Elesis screamed at the body, at her only family member.

'Please…' she was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. She escaped the clutches of death, only to face it once more.

'E…l…e…sis?' the corpse said, reaching out. 'Don't move! Don't move, Ayumu! We'll get help!' Arme's eyes opened, only to close them again. 'I could heal her…but we need to find the medicine woman…'

Elesis strode forward, trying to spot any signs of human life amongst the rubble. She saw a hunched figure, sitting on a blackened stump, muttering to herself.

'Hello?' She asked warily, as the figure turned around. Ronan gasped in shock. It was the old woman…the old woman from the place where they had almost died. 'You again…' the woman snarled, slapping Ronan on the arm.

'Why did you come again?' she growled. 'You have everything, a love to live for, a house a life. Don't seek trouble. ' Elesis sensed a bitter tone to the woman's voice and she knew, from experience that the woman was mourning.

'What happened?' Elesis murmured in a soft whisper, receiving confused looks from each member of the Chase.

The woman looked like she was going to protest but let her head drop down in defeat. As she lifted it to speak, Elesis saw her face for the first time. Her eyes were blank, blind and useless. Her forehead was covered in little scars, which flawed her face. A large gash ran down her leathery cheek, and as she began to speak, her dried lips cracked open.

'I am Mimuru. I was fifteen before I fell in love. I was young, naïve and I didn't understand how painful it could be. I was captured by Kaze'aze, and possessed. I fought back, but my partner was killed.'

A tear dripped out of eye and fell onto the floor. 'I tried to revive him by going into the Land of the Undead.' Elesis nodded. She could understand where the woman was getting at.

'He died there…but I survived…' She whispered in a hoarse voice. 'He had found a woman before…a woman that he actually loved. She was there as well..' Pausing to wipe the tears that were threatening to spill, she continued. 'It turned out he was not dead. He was only feigning so that he could be with HER.' She spat the word out angrily.

'I killed them both.' Her blank eyes widened. Elesis felt the puzzle pieces click into place. The dead bodies in the room...the ones that had actually saved her...

'And since today, I have been carrying the weight of that guilt around.'

She was sobbing now, looking vulnerable and afraid like a child. 'Shh, it's okay…' Arme said, patting the Mimuru's head. 'It's ookkkaay…..'Arme stopped, her hand going to her heart.

'My heart!' She cried as Lass put a hand on it. 'It's pumping out of control…' Lass said alarmed, feeling Arme's head.

'I feel…I feel…weird…'Arme gasped out as her heart started pounding wildly in her chest. Mimuru placed a hand on the heart and rummaged around her backpack. 'Don't move and stay where you are. I'll get something from the medicine hut.'

The Chase gasped. 'Wait! YOU'RE the medicine woman?' Mimuru nodded and raised one eyebrow. Elesis gaped.

In the midst of all the drama and tension, no one noticed a purple-headed mage falling to the ground.

* * *

**Soooo? Did you like it? :] Review and I'll give you a slice of cherry pie. :]**

**-R ~ check out my songfic, You Found Me. It's quite fail, but please be nice. And I'm starting a LassxArme fic, so I might be updating less and less...:3**


	9. Chapter 9: Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**'Arme?' Lass asked, staring at the figure hunched on the ground, clutching her stomach.

* * *

'It hurts…'Arme gasped, writhing on the ground in pain.

'My heart…it hurts…' she placed a hand on her chest.

Arme looked bleary-eyed at Lass and then she started to vomit up a small trickle of bile.

'I feel so sick…'She groaned. Every time her heart starting beating irregularly, her body jerked violently as small tremors ran up and down her body.

Mimuru frowned. 'This can't be happening…Kaze'aze's curse only works on…' She paused. 'Arme..did you ever…be…possessed?'

Arme looked fearful as a tear slipped out of her large purple eyes. She nodded.

'What?' The Chase members stared at her with shock as Arme looked at the ground.

'I didn't want you to know…'she murmured. 'I was a servant to Kaze'aze….'

Lass's eyes bulged out of his sockets. 'You were a SERVANT?'

Arme flinched at his tone and nodded meekly. Elesis was shocked. 'Arme…do you want to tell me about it?'

Arme's eyes widened as another tear escaped from her eye. Elesis dragged Lass with her as she followed Arme to a more private place.

'I was taken away from my family when I was four….' Arme began looking frightened. 'I became her servant, serving her food and preparing her bed. But then after…' she choked.

'After I was her favourite toy. She possessed me and made me kill whole towns. I vaguely remember..' She paused and looking at Elesis with scared eyes.

'I remember taking your parents…' Arme shuddered and braced herself for a fit from Elesis.

Elesis and Lass were both completely stunned. 'You…took my parents?' Elesis whispered, her ears going pink with rage. 'You.'

Arme was backing away as Elesis growled and approached her.

'YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY LIFE?' Elesis shouted, her tears overflowing.

'I trusted you..'Elesis whispered. 'I really trusted you all….' She turned back bitterly. 'But you are just like everything else in my life, a failure.'

Elesis walked out from the room and plopped on a bed. She was so angry, so angry at something…but she didn't know what.

'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself, banging on the table as she growled. 'I just need...I just need to escape...'Elesis croaked in a small voice. Elesis walked down the stairs and took a deep breath. 'I need to leave...' she mutterede to herself.

Elesis waved her hands for everyone's attention.

'I will be leaving the Chase. Tell Ronan and everyone else that I'm not coming back.'

Her eyes were sad, but her facial features were hard and unforgiving. 'NO!' Lass cried, gripping her arm as she tried to leave.

'Let go.' Elesis said harshly, ripping her arm out of the way. 'I'm going to pack my bags.' she paused for a second, her eyes softening slightly. 'Goodbye.' She said, and then left the room.

Arme and Lass was left stunned.

'This is my all fault,' she sobbed. 'This is all…my fault!' She punched the floor with her hands. 'Oh god….' She said, falling backwards into Lass's arms.

'Oh god…I'm…' Arme retched but nothing came out. 'Stop the pain!' she cried, jerking about in Lass's arms.

Mimuru walked in and saw Arme in Lass's arms. 'Everyone OUT!' She screamed. 'She's going to…' She was cut off by a loud and raspy shriek and Arme's eyes went blank, and her body, motionless.

'She's in a coma…' Mimuru said. 'We were too late…' She whispered, carrying Arme to a dilapidated hut in the distance.

'She will be in the coma for a long time, because of the curse…' Lass threw his hands up in frustration.

'What is this 'curse' that you always say? Remember we aren't medicine-y and nerdy like you are!' Mimuru chuckled.

'Well, all possessed people who wield Kaze'aze's staff will have this weird illness called The Curse.' She took a breath and continued.

'It can strike at anytime and cause deep heart pain and seizures. Sometimes the person with The Curse will go into a coma. It usually lasts for a week.'

That was all Lass could take. 'A WEEK?' He shrieked wildly, as he grabbed the old woman and shook her, blabbing nonsense in her ear.

'I DON'T WANT TO WAIT A WEEK FOR MY GIRLFRIEND TO WAKE UP!' Lass cried, pointing at Arme. Mimuru placed her in a bed and handed a ceramic mug to Lass.

'Pour this in her mouth. Once a day, no more.' She said, and left the room. By the time the Chase all had knowledge of Elesis's departure and Arme's curse, Mimuru was gone.

Ronan took the news of Elesis badly. 'No.' He said, shaking his head. 'No. No. No. She can't be.'

Ronan stormed outside, pushing the Chase members out of the way.

'What are we going to do?' Lire said tearfully. 'The Grand Chase is in tatters. Elesis is going to leave, Ronan is probably leaving as well and Arme is in a coma. To make matters worse, Mimuru is gone and we are left in a stupid, old, idiotic town full of ash and smoke!'

Just that instant, Elesis walked in, lugging a big bag full of her stuff. 'Thanks.' She said to Lire, walking out the door. 'That's MY town you're insulting.'

'Elesis, I can explain…' Elesis spun around wildly, flinging her hair in Lass's face.

'Save it. I don't want to hear your stupid little explanation. Go tell someone who cares.' And with that, she left.

'No!' Lire yelled. 'Come back!' Lire started out the door but sighed and came back in.

'Oh god.' Amy looked tired and annoyed.

'Oh god is right,' Mari agreed, taking some of the tea that Mimuru had left for herself.

'This is actually edible,' she muttered, sipping the hot tea. The Chase members glared at the clock, willing it to go faster and sat at the edge of Arme's bed waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

'Gah,' Elesis groaned, shrugging the backpack off. 'This is so heavy…'

A bouncing noise could be heard in the distance. A small fat slime bounded her way and smiled at her. Wait…how could a slime SMILE?

'Hello! I'm Yuki!' The slime bounced onto her and swiped her backpack out of her hands.

'Hey! Give that back!' Elesis cried, trying to snatch the bag off. Yuki fitted it on her back and grinned.

'Heavy!' She exclaimed, struggling to move. Now Elesis was thoroughly weirded out by this point.

Yuki? It sounded familiar. 'OH!' She said out loud. 'You're Ronan's pet.' She patted the slime on the head. Yuki grumbled something under her breath.

'What?' Elesis asked curiously. The slime shook her head.

'Hello?' Elesis muttered irritably, squishing it's sides. Yuki laughed.

'Fine. Ronan talk about you a lot! He like you! He tell me!' Elesis blushed, but was genuinely inquisitive.

'What else does he tell you?' She asked, smothering a giggle at the possibilities.

'…well…he tell me about his day…all the time!' The little slime bounded around with the backpack, trying to adjust to the size.

'And he wants to take you to a really nice place!' The slime's eyes widened and she clapped a wing over her mouth.

'Oops! Not supposed to tell you!' Yuki kept on bounding forward. It seemed like the slime had endless energy. At least Elesis could have company on the journey ahead.

xxx~xxx

In the distance, she could see salesmen trotting along on their horses. 'Excuse me! Excuse me miss!' A rugged man cried, hopping off his horse.

'Do you want to buy some food? Maybe a pot? Or this delicious-' Elesis had a wave of inspiration and pointed at the horse.

'How much for the fastest horse?' Elesis asked, counting the money in her purse.

'For you, miss, free.' The man said.

'Thank you!' Elesis called gratefully as the trio of men made their way downtown leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

'So...'Elesis swung herself onto the horse. 'Go!' She dug her heels into the horse, but the horse just bucked and galloped off into the wrong direction.

'WHOA!' She cried, clutching the horse's mane fearfully. 'Go slower!' The horse disobeyed and kept cantering off in circles. 'That way!' Elesis cried out breathlessly, as the horse finally spun around and obeyed.

'Good girl.' The horse snorted and tossed its head, bucking again.

'Wait, you're a guy?' Elesis realised her mistake. 'Okay, okay good boy. Now stop bucking.' The horse trotted forward as Yuki walked alongside them.

xxx~xxx

The sun dipped below the horizon as Elesis wearily stopped the horse.

'Gosh I'm so thirsty...' Elesis groaned. Yuki pointed at a large lake ahead filled with water.

'WATER!' Elesis yelled, jumping off the horse and dipping her head into the cool lake to drink. She drank thirstily, the cold, refreshing taste quenching her parched throat. It was only after she had finished drinking that she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. Not bothering to make dinner, she lay down on the grassy banks of the river, quickly falling asleep.

Elesis woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like something was missing. She missed the Grand Chase. She missed their company and companionship. She missed Ronan.

She stared at the full moon in the sky, watching it swell and turn , dancing with the many lights of the night. A tear ran down her cheek and she winced as it dropped over a large gash on her chin.

'Arme would have been able to fix this.' She cried out to the wind that ruffled her hair up into fiery spirals. But even if the Chase and she were miles apart, it was nice to know that they were sleeping under the same sky.

Morning came quickly, as the sun rose over the hill, casting its golden rays above Elesis's face. She was just content watching the puffs of inconspicuous pink clouds waft slowly over into the next village, making a journey across the world. The only thing that disturbed the peacefulness was the faint but sharp stab that seemed directed to her heart.

_Stab_. There it was again. _Stab._

The pain increased as she placed a hand over her heart, trying to smother the pain. An image leapt to her mind. Ronan, standing at the edge of a cliff with a smile on his face as one foot prepared to step into the ocean below it. He looked tired of the world, tired of its endless challenges and struggles.

'NO! DON'T DO IT!' Elesis screamed at the top of her lungs. A small but visible thread drew her to the cliff where Ronan was standing. It was like their blood and mind could connect. Elesis wasn't sure where the string was taking her but she had faith it. She walked and walked, and saw the crumbling cliff.

If somebody fell off it, it would be a long and precarious drop. The ocean below it was rough and choppy as black waves tipped in white foam crashed incessantly on the shore.

She saw Ronan, standing at the edge, his face matted with tears. She thought she heard a faint, 'I love you...' but she brushed it away.

'RONAN! STOP!' Elesis screamed for her life, throwing herself at him.

Ronan, startled by the noise wobbled and lost his balance. He fell down, his face distorting in fear.

'Ronan!' Elesis cried out in despair and without a second thought, she followed her own instincts and flung herself down the cliff, into the murky depths of the water.

* * *

**Please review! And check out my LassxArme fic, Fragile if you can! =D**

**-R**


	10. Epilogue: I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

* * *

'NO!' Ronan yelled as he saw Elesis tumble after him, a blur of red and white. He was cut off by the deafening sound of water, and his vision went blank.

Elesis's head popped out from under water and she saw Ronan, lifeless and bobbing out of the water.

'Ronan?' Elesis gasped, slinging him over her shoulder. It was so cold...the water bubbled up to her nose, slightly missing her nostrils as she struggled to stay afloat with the pressure of Ronan on her.

Elesis swam, struggled to move with all her armour on. She took her shoes and pants off and gasped. It was so much colder now.

She kept moving, putting her head up occasionally for air every once in a while and checking Ronan. His lips were blue and his cheeks were wind-chafed. Elesis swam harder, trying to get him warm again, but his weight dragged her down, making her colder and colder.

'I can't fight this anymore.' Elesis croaked at the moon who was watching her with a shake of its shining head.

'Just let me go...' Elesis's eyelids fell down heavily as she battled to stay awake.

'You're going to give up THAT easily?' A haggardly voice implied from all directions, startling Elesis into consciousness.

'Kaze...'aze...' Elesis murmured. 'I don't care...just kill...me...I'm so...cold...'

Kaze'aze's faced filled her vision as she felt her body go slack and immobilized.

'No. I must fight…' Elesis's voice cracked as she hung on to consciousness, and Kaze'aze's loud cackle filled her ears.

'I must defeat you…' Elesis's head spun as she was teleported back to Kaze'aze's castle.

'No.' Elesis cried as she saw Ayumu on the ground, her chest heaving up and down with pain.

'WHY?' She yelled at Kaze'aze, swinging her sword at her and wounding her in the face. 'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME?' She screamed hysterically, socking the hag in the face. 'I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!' Elesis screamed as she flung the sword around and around Kaze'aze, slicing her arms as Kaze'aze struggled to attack her.

'YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME! YOU WILL DIE KAZE'AZE!' Elesis yelled, strengthened by her overwhelming anger that threatened to overflow. Kaze'aze directed her staff at Elesis and she dodged it nimbly, screaming a loud, 'CHAOS-SAVIOUR UP!' and clanging her sword on Kaze'aze.

'You are strong….PHYSICALLY.' Kaze'aze said tauntingly, placing her hands on Elesis's temples and sending images of her brother's death and Ronan shooting through her head.

'NO! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOU ANY LONGER!' Elesis yelled, her wild hair trembling as she lifted both her swords in a powerful attack.

'YOU TELL ME THAT I'M WEAK. YOU TELL ME THAT IM GOOD-FOR-NOTHING.' She said, malice edging her voice.

'WELL YOU CAN DIE, KAZE'AZE!'

Elesis swiftly back-attacked her and with a final clean stab, her sword flew into Kaze'aze's hard heart.

'You…did..good…' a male voice said weakly, patting her on the shoulder.

'Ronan!' Elesis yelled and crawled into his arms, showering him with small kisses. 'Are you okay?' She checked him for any injuries and frowned at his blue lips.

'You're lips look really cold…' She murmured, looking surprised when Ronan locked his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

'To warm them up a little.' Ronan explained wickedly, diving in for another kiss.

Elesis smiled as she carried him back to the GC mansion, ready to tell them the good news.

'So are you back?' he whispered through half closed eyes.

'Yes..'Elesis muttered stubbornly, settling him down on a rock.

'You know what's funny, Ronan?' Elesis asked, smoothing a tendril of flaming hair behind her ear. 'This is the same place where I killed my brother.' She said, a lone tear travelling down her face.

'And this is the same place that you found me…useless and broken.' Her voice was breaking with emotion.

'But you saved me Ronan.' She said, her tears overflowing. 'You saved me when nobody else could..' Elesis looked down at the floor as Ronan gazed at her.

'Elesis?' he whispered, his eyes large and shining. 'We belong together together. You are fire, I am ice. We are the like the sun and the moon, Elesis. I cannot live without you and you cannot live without me, we are true love. I love you Elesis.' his eyes were flaming with fervour as he took her hand.

Elesis pressed a soft kiss to his indigo hair. 'I love you too, Ronan.' she said, getting up from the rock.

_Two lovers, slipping towards the shadows, coming back from death, coming back home._

* * *

**2021**

'I do.' Rose petals rained down as Elesis said those fateful words, tying her to Ronan forever.

She stepped down the aisle in her dress and laughed as she felt him pick her up, bridal-style.

'Something I've wanted to do for ages.' He whispered in her hair tickling her ear. Arme looked surprised still as she stood in shock.

'Arme, can't you get over it?' Elesis groaned, poking the bouquet. 'You caught the flowers. So you're going to be a bride-to-be. SO WHAT?' Arme's eyes held a dreamy look as she tried picture her own wedding. 'Arme and Lass...Husband and Wife...' she pranced off, a content look on her face.

Later in the night, Elesis took a bath in the cold river down the GC mansion, as Ronan crept up behind her.

'Elesis?' he murmured, untying his hair and stepping into the water as well.

'How did you know this was my favourite place?' Elesis smiled and lead him in the water as red and blue swirled together, like the many fireworks that adorned the night sky.

_Because I love you. Because I know you. Because you are mine and mine only._

**Nooooo! Finished fic! :3 I am sad. Now I will pour all my heart into my Lass and Arme one. Thanks a MILLION for all the support and reviews you have given me. **

**I lurrff you!**

**-R**


End file.
